Walk to Another World
by Pikagirl18
Summary: A young girl mysteriously awakens in a dark forest and finds herself no longer at home in her own world,but in the land of Hyrule. The Hero of Time tries to help her get back home. Sorry about crappy summary On hold--probably permanently


A young girl awakens in a dark forest only to find she's not in her room.A small fairy tells her she needs to leave the forest or she'll die.Once out of the forest, she encounters a young boy who tells her where she is, and finding where she is, she finds herself in an adventure to find a way home.

"Walking through darkness…  
Nowhere near the light…  
You are lost…I know your plight…" said the voice in the dark.

"Wh-who are you?" said Natsume.

"Follow the light…" the voice continued.

"Huh? A light? What light? I don't see a light."

"It'll guide you through the night…  
To a mystical world of magic…"

"But you didn't answer my question…what light? I don't see at light. And what are you talking about? Another world?" she listened for an answer but the voice in the dark didn't reply. "HEY! Hhuh?" something was glowing. She walked closer to the glowing bubble of light. But as soon as she got there the light took off into the sky. The trees parted and the moon came out and showed Natsume that she wasn't at home anymore. She was in a forest, a dark forest. 'How did I get here?' she thought. Then the moon disappeared behind some dark, very dark clouds. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark before she started to move about. As she was walking she saw another glowing bubble like before, just a different color. This one floated over to her and said, "Hello, my name is Anju I'll guide you out of this dark forest." Anju or so the bubble called it's self took of with Natsume close behind not wanting to get left in the forest.

"Hey," she said gasping, "How much further are we going?"

"You've got to get out of the forest before the sun rises. So you'll have to run a little bit further." Natsume kept running at the best speed she possible could. She ran and ran till she could barely even walk.

"We've got to stop and take a break. Please?" said Natsume collapsing against a tree. Anju was reluctant to stop, but when Natsume got her second wind they were off. "Anju, how much further till we're out of the forest and why do I have to be out of the forest by sun rise?"

"It's not much further. If you don't get out of the forest by sun rise you'll be stuck in this forest forever."

She gasped, "Oh dear…that's not good. Let's get going." They went on for a few more hours and finally made it out of the forest.

"This is where I leave you. It was nice meeting you, goodbye and welcome to the land of Hyrule." Said Anju. She turned and started to leave.

"Okaaay, thanks for helping me out of the forest. It was nice meeting you too, goodbye!" Natsume started heading in the opposite direction "Oh man…I meant to ask her where is Hyrule." As the sun rose she saw a town ahead of her. 'It only looks about half a mile to a mile away.' She kept heading towards the town when… "Grrr…" she heard angry snarling from behind her.

"Huh?" she turned and saw several big giant, gray wolves. "Uh-oh…" the wolves came closer and closer as it came closer she would back up, but they cornered her. She was trapped with nowhere to go. When one was about three feet away it reared up on its hind legs and started slashing his claws, which looked like they were made of metal. "Ahh!" screamed Natsume barely making it out of the way by falling on the ground with a thud. When… the wolf behind the one that attacked her fell to the ground dead. All the wolves were angry with this and turned to kill the attacker but failed. With on swing of his sword two more wolves were dead. Natsume just stared trying to see who was killing the wolves cause the wolf was blocking her view. Then all of a sudden the wolf fell over dead with blood going everywhere. And standing there with a sword covered in blood was a boy…a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing green clothes with a matching hat and boots. He looked like a teenager.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Um…yeah I think so." She said while stepping away from the dead wolf.

"Are you sure? You look pretty pale."

"Yeah I'm sure, its just I'm not used to being around things like that," she pointed at the dead wolf covered in blood.

"Oh I see… My name is Link and I've got to go. Would you like to stay with a friend of mine so you're in a safe place?"

"My name is Natsume. Sure. But is your friend nice?"

"Yeah she's nice, she raised me and is my best friend." Link pulled out his ocarina and played a little song and after the song ended a beautiful brown horse with a white mane came running along. "This is my friend Epona; she's going to give us a ride to the forest."

"The forest? I just came from a forest; I was told I would be stuck there forever if I didn't get out before sun rise."

"Oh you were in the dark forest. We're going to Kokori Forest."

"Kokori Forest?"

"I'll explain on the way." Link hopped on Epona's back and held out his hand to Natsume. But all she did was look at him like 'what do you want me to do?' "We're going to ride Epona to the forest, we'll get there much faster if we do."

"Will she be able to carry the both of us?"

"Yeah, she is a strong stout horse." He patted Epona, and then offered his hand again to Natsume. She grabbed his hand and he helped her on. As soon as she sat down Natsume fell off. "Heh…I see you've never ridden a horse before. Here sit in front of me." He moved over so she could sit in front of him. She hopped on and started to fall again but this time Link caught her and helped her up.

"Thanks." He just smiled and told her to hold on and that he wouldn't let her fall. While they were riding she asked him a question, "So what is your friend like and how old are you?"

"I am thirteen years old, my friends name is Saria. She is a Kokori; she has green hair like yours, green eyes, and a fairy."

"A fairy? You're joking right? I mean fairies aren't real."

"A fairy not real? In the forest did you see anything weird? Any glowing thing?"

"Yeah, a talking, glowing bubble."

"That was a fairy. And Kokori forest has lots of fairies and child-like residents so don't be shocked when you meet my friend." They finally arrived at Kokori forest. "Stay here I'll be right back." Natsume did as she was told and stayed there while Link went and did something.

Link walked through a tunnel and ended up in a wide space with a HUGE tree in the middle. "Great Deku Tree, I have met someone who needs our help and protection. May she stay among us and not be harmed by the air?"

"Link…Hero of Time, I trust you, your friend may enter the forest and stay among us. But bring her to see me when ready."

"Yes Great Deku Tree and thank you." He turned and walked back to where he left Natsume. "You can stay here The Great Deku Tree said you can."

"The Great Deku Tree?"

"Yes. He is our guardian and protector of the forest." Link walked into the tunnel that was the entrance of the forest and Natsume followed.

When she walked in all she could do was stop and stare. What she saw was a marvelous sight to behold. Tree houses all over, a little waterfall, little kids with fairies and the air had a magical feeling to it, the air was actually glittering!

"Wow…" was all she could manage to say.

"Over here Natsume." Said Link nearing the middle of the little town. Natsume ran over to catch up with him. And when she caught up with him a lot of kids ran up to them.

"Hey look Mido, it's Link he's back and he's not dead!" said a blonde girl.  
A kid with orange hair that was a little bigger and meaner looking walked up. "Hey Link. I'm surprised you're not dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mido."

"Well anyway you'll never ever fit in and you'll never be one of us. And…" he looked at Natsume, "Who's that? Does the Great Deku Tree know she's here? And what is she doing here?"

"Her name is Natsume, and yes the Great Deku Tree knows she's here and why she is here is none of you business Mido." And he walked off leaving Mido and the other Kokori kids in wonder. Link climbed a ladder and walked into his tree house with Natsume following. When they entered the house they saw a girl with green hair and green eyes.

"Link! I knew you'd come back! Oh? Who's this?" she said with her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Saria, this is Natsume. Natsume, Saria." Natsume just gaped in wonder. 'This is Saria! She looks like my age! And she was supposed to have raised Link? Impossible! She's his age!'

Saria giggled, "I see you haven't told her about the Kokori yet have you?"

"No not yet." Said Link sitting down in a wooden seat, offering Saria and Natsume to sit down too. "I'll let Saria explain it to you ok Natsume?"

"Ok, Natsume, I'm a Kokori Child. The Kokori Children never grow up and never grow old. And if we leave the forest we die. And if any outsider enters they die within a certain amount of time."

"Die? Am I gonna die just because I entered the forest?"

"No don't worry you won't die. I talked to the Great Deku Tree and he's made it to where you'll survive the magic in the air that's supposed to kill outsiders. But it takes days for it to kill you. And if you go into the Lost Woods and get lost you'll turn into a Skull Kid and never get out of the forest."

"Oh…I see."

"Well now that we've got that covered how about you come over to my house and I'll get you some clothes to wear ok?"

"Umm…ok." Saria led the way to her house while Link stayed at his house. Saria spent awhile trying to find some clothes that were Natsume's size, because Natsume was bigger than her just by a little. Then she found one that was just perfect.

"Here you go." She said handing her a green shirt, skirt, and brown boots. "These should fit you."

"Alright thanks." She went and put them on with some difficulty. When she was putting on her boots she didn't see a place to sit down so she stood up trying to slip the boot on but only accomplished falling over and hitting the floor. "Ow…"

"Are you ok?" asked Saria giggling.

"Yeah I'll be ok."

"Where did you get these clothes anyway?" she said holding up and looking at Natsume's t-shirt, jeans and shoes.

"At the mall. Why?"

"A mall?"

"It's a big store with lots of different things like clothes, toys, food, that kind of stuff."

"Your not from Hyrule are you?" she stared at Natsume with intense green eyes.

"No, I'm from Kansas."

"So your from a different world…we've got to tell Link." She headed for the door with Natsume following.

"How do I get home?" asked Natsume standing in the doorway.

"I don't know Natsume." Said Saria sadly. "You go on back to Link's house I've got to go do something so I'll see you later." Natsume walked back to Link's house. When she got there she heard two people talking.

"Where is the girl?"

"What girl? There are lots of girls in Hyrule. Lets see there's Malon, Saria, Ruto, Impa, Princess Zelda, Nabooroo, those Gerardo thieves and…"

"Shut up Link! The girl with green hair, and piercing yellow eyes. She's not from Hyrule and I know you saved her. Where is she? Tell me or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Tell your locked up master that I won't tell you where a girl is?" The man punched Link. "So…that's how you want it to be huh?" Link punched him and pushed him out of his house and off the balcony. The man hit the ground with a thud. "If I were you I'd leave the forest immediately, unless you've got a death wish." The man looked up and Link and saw Natsume standing next to him.

"Her…that's her! Give me the girl and no one gets hurt." He pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at a them both. Natsume grabbed Link's arm out of fear.

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you or anyone." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile Saria was in the lost woods taking a walk trying to figure out how Natsume came from another world to Hyrule. _'Maybe if Link goes to the dark forest and looks around maybe there is some clue of how Natsume got here and how she can possibly get back. Yeah maybe… I've got to tell Link my idea!'_ she ran out of the Lost woods to Link's house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the man with the bow and arrow. "What are you doing!" yelled Saria. The man turned and got an idea, _'Since Link has a shield and I don't have a good chance of killing him or that girl next to him right now…I can shoot the girl on the ground as a warning.'_ He aimed the arrow at Saria. Saria just stood there not afraid.

"Saria! Get to a safe place, quick!" yelled Link. But Saria just stood there. The man was just about to fire the arrow when Saria started glowing green! The man finally shot the arrow and right when it almost hit Saria she disappeared! And all that was left was some glittering dust. "How dare you try to kill my friend!" said Link angrily. Link drew his sword and leaped down to the ground. "If I were you I'd leave this forest and never come back and also don't _**EVER **_mess with _**MY**_ friends." Link started walking towards him with a furousious look in his eyes. Natsume observed that the man that was at least two times bigger than Link was scared of him. The man turned and ran out of the forest.

"Wow Link, you scared him and he was like two times bigger than you."

"Well if you knew what he did you probably would be scared too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No time to explain," said Link walking over to the place where Saria once stood. He looked at the ground. And what he saw did not make him any more comfortable. He bent down and touched it. "We've got to find Saria quick." He said standing up and started heading for the Lost Woods. Natsume walked over and looked down to see what Link was looking at. _'Blood.'_ Thought Natsume while running after Link. Link stopped and played a song on his ocarina. He looked around as if waiting for a reply. He looked very upset when there was no answer.

"Link what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Saria. That song I just played allows me to talk to her, she must be terribly hurt if she didn't answer." He turned and walked through a tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. "Natsume stay close, because if you get lost in here and I can't find you, you'll turn into a skull kid and be lost forever."

"Ok." She said with a quavering voice while clinging to his arm.

"Um…Natsume what are you doing?" said Link blushing.

"You said stay close."

"I didn't mean that close," he said tugging his arm away from Natsume.

Natsume's face turned red with embarrassment, "Sorry." They continued on. Turning right, left, right, and left again. Natsume had no idea where they were going. But Link knew exactly what he was doing. They walked through another tunnel and ended up in an open area with a maze in the middle of it. Natsume stood in awe of the place and noticed Link was entering the maze without her. She ran to catch up with him. "Hey wait for me Link!" Link paused for a little bit but didn't say anything then continued walking. Link knew the maze by heart so they didn't get lost. When they reached the end Link ran up the stairs in front of them, with Natsume barely able to keep up with him. Link kept running when he got to the top of the stairs while Natsume stood there turning as white as a ghost.  
Meanwhile out in a dark cave

"The boss isn't gonna be happy about this…" said the man to himself. The man's name was Blanu. Blanu was a thief who was hired by Ganondorf to kill Link the Hero of Time and capture Natsume. He walked into a cave like place. "Boss…" he said while carefully walking into the cave.

"You have failed," said the voice, "you were the strongest I could find that was willing to kill the Hero of Time. But when you saw him you were scared. Tell me why you were scared of a little boy, Blanu." Continued the voice angrily.

"Well…I don't know exactly why I was scared of him…" said Blanu in a scared voice.

"I know why you were scared of him. You were scared of the look in his eyes. The same look he gave you when he almost killed you in the future. I am no longer requiring your services so I'm sending you back to the future." Within that moment a black vortex appeared under Blanu and sucked him in transporting him 7 years into the future. "I will have to find someone else to do my work till I am freed. I must find someone to kill Link while he's a kid and not an adult." Ganondorf sent out evil henchmen to continue his search throughout Hyrule looking for someone to kill Link.  
Back in the forest

Link kneels down by something. "Saria…" he gently shakes her, "Saria please wake up…"Natsume slowly walks towards Link and Saria.

"Is she ok?" her voice was shaky.

"I don't know…" he said biting his lip. He picks up Saria and carries her with Natsume following close behind. 'I hope she'll be ok…' thought Natsume. Link carried Saria back to her house and put her into her bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm.

"I don't know what we can do to help her, Natsume. We'll just have to check on her tomorrow in the morning." They both went back to Link's house. "You can sleep in my bed if you want Natsume."

"Are you sure its ok, that I sleep in your bed?"

"Yep."

"Ok, thanks." She yawned and climbed into his bed and fell asleep straight away. Link lay down on a pallet he made on the floor and fell asleep.

"Huh?" Link sat up and looked around. "What was that? Who's there?" he gets up and reaches for his sword but it wasn't there! "Where's my sword!" he muttered. He gets up and walks outside onto the balcony. "Who's there?" He said a bit louder. He waited several minutes, but got no reply. _'Must have been my imagination…'_ he thought and walked back into his house and goes back to bed.

Natsume was having a bad dream…

In the dream

She was walking through a different town. No one noticed her. It was like she was invisible to them and couldn't be seen or heard. She noticed a strange man that was wearing some kind of desert clothing. Ya know like long white robe with a hood, and boots and etc. He walked over out of the town and walked to a cave that wasn't too far away. Natsume's curiosity got the better of her and she followed. She followed him into the deep, dark cave and stopped when she heard the man talking. At first she thought he was talking to thin air, then talking to himself. But she thought otherwise when she heard a different voice, one that was more powerful and angry sounding, answered.

"Have you found anyone?" the strange voice boomed. The strange voice sent chills down Natsume's back.

"I…I haven't found anyone good enough, Master." Said the man. "Everyone is too weak or knows what power he posses so, they are afraid of loosing their lives…to even try and get rid of him." The earth seemed to shake under their very feet. Even though it was a dream Natsume gave a cry of surprise as a boulder fell from the cave roof and landed near her. She fell over in surprise as more rocks came tumbling down. "I'm sorry Master! I'm still looking! I'll find someone, don't worry! There must be someone out there willing to kill the boy." The ground stopped shaking.

"Go! Find someone who can get rid of, Link, the Hero of Time." The man bowed and ran out of the cave. Natsume was very scared and ran out after the guy, who stopped and climbed onto a horse.

"Come on lets go." He said to the horse. "I need to fine someone who can kill Link and get rid of him for good." The horse took off. Natsume ran after him yelling, "Wait! Why do you want to kill Link?" she tripped and looked up. The man was a mere speck in the distance now, "HEEEY! Come back!" Her vision started to blur and she was all of a sudden falling into a deep black void of nothingness. The next thing she knew was she was in her own bed!

She sighed a relieved sigh when she realized that was only a dream. _'But that felt so real…'_ she thought, _'how could that be a dream?'_ she looked around very confused. "Was it all just a dream?" She lay back down and closed her eyes, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. When she woke up she was laying in Link's bed. She looked around. _'What is going on? One minute I'm in some cave, then my own bed, now back here…where am I exactly?'_ She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She looked out the window and smiled. It was a lovely day that she couldn't stay angry. Wherever she was, she was glad she was safe, and that there were things for her to do. And she couldn't wait to explore. This land, Hyrule, was so new and strange to her. It held a lot of mysteries that she wanted to solve and so many things she wanted to check out. She turned still smiling and said, "Good morning Link." There was no reply. "Link?" she looked around and he was nowhere to be found. His little bed on the floor was made and it looked like no one else had been in there for at least several hours. "Hmm…I wonder where he is." She got up and walked outside and the sight of the trees and shimmering air still took her breath away. She looked about the forest from the balcony but only saw other Kokori children running around. None of them were Link. She climbed down the wooden latter that was tied with a strong, fine rope, and ran over to some of the kids that were playing. "Excuse me. Have you seen Link anywhere?"

The boy looked at her his eyes were hidden by his orange hair. "Yeah, I saw him. He went to see the Great Deku Tree." He said. "Its over that way." He pointed over across the little town to a pathway that led deeper into the forest.

"Ok. Thank you." Natsume turned and ran over to the wide pathway. She looked down that path, 'My…it looks dark…' she thought.

She walked into the pathway. Something caught her eye; it was some little flowers with big buds. "Hmm…those are awfully big for flowers." She said and knelt down beside them. All of a sudden the flowers lunged up and started swirling around in circles. "AH!" she jumped back a ways and the flower went back to normal. "That was scary…" she walked around that flower quickly, and walked further on. Soon she came to an open area with a HUGE tree that took up most of the room of the meadow like place. "Wow!" she was just amazed by the huge tree. _'Wait a minute. That tree…has a face!'_ she was right. The tree had a face. It's face looked kind of like an old man's face, with the big bushy wood eyebrows, eyes, nose and a woody mustache. And in front of the tree stood what looked like a little green dot, from that far a distance. Natsume ran over there and saw it was Link. "Link!" she called. The person in green got bigger and bigger as she ran towards the tree, the person turned and looked at her. Indeed it was Link.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"I came to find you because I didn't know where you were. I was starting to get worried. I thought you just left."

"No, I just came to see the Great Deku Tree." He said.

"Oh…so this is the Great Deku Tree?" she asked as she looked up at the tree that was much, much bigger now that she was closer.

"Yes. This is the Great Deku Tree. I was going to bring you here later, but I guess now that you're here…" he looked at the tree, and it spoke!

"Natsume." It said.

"Y-y-yes?" she said a bit frightened.

"There is no need to be afraid. I know this is not your world and that your world is filled with many things this world will never see." The earth seemed to rumble a bit from the trees deep voice that sounded like a warm, hardy bellow of the very earth. It sounded old and ancient like the mountains, light and gentle like the wind, and smooth and young like the waters of the earth. "You were brought to this world for a reason, though the reason is still unknown to even the wisest. But soon your purpose in this world will be known to the darkest ones and they will try to stop you." Said the Great Deku Tree. Natsume listened carefully as he explained about the forest, and many other things in greater detail. "That is all I can tell you of this forest and some of the evil that might be looking for you." The Great Deku Tree finished.

Link tapped Natsume on the shoulder and nodded for her to follow him and they walked out of that meadow and back into the village area. "The Great Deku Tree told me that you have to get back to your own world before the evil of Hyrule figures out what your role is." Said Link.

"But how am I supposed to get back home? I don't even know how I got here." She said.

"That may be true, but it might just come to you. You must remember this is Hyrule. It has many strange things in store for everyone. Even outsiders from distant lands."

"Ok…" she said a bit troubled.

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"Nothing is wrong." She said.

"I'm not stupid. Something is wrong. I can tell by the way you're acting, and by your eyes."

"Oh…" she started to blush a bit, "ok…so…something is bothering me. It was a dream I had last night…it felt so real…" she told Link about her strange dream with the man and mysterious voice. Link listened closely and carefully to everything she said.

"Well…" he said after a moment. "That sounds like Ganondorf and some of his henchmen from the desert."

Natsume looked at Link strangely. "Ganondorf?" she asked.

"Yes. Ganondorf." Said Link. "He is very evil, nothing nice about him. He tried to take control of the Triforce and rule all of Hyrule."

"Oh I see. Oh and there is one other part of the dream that confused me."

"What confuses you? I might be able to answer." Said Link.

"Are there any other people in Hyrule named Link? 'Cause in the dream…they said something about a person named Link, and that they were the Hero of Time."

"I'm the only one in Hyrule named Link, that I know of."

"So, you're the Hero of Time? How can that be? Your only a…a teenager! Like me!"

"Nothing is impossible. But yes, I am the Hero of Time." He said coolly. "I don't know why I am the Hero of Time. I just am. That's all I can say."

Natsume just stared at him. She couldn't believe he was the Hero of Time that so many people, even those five times bigger than him feared. She expected some one older, braver, and handsome. '_Not that he isn't cute but… I can't believe that. But…how would I know for sure he is? I mean…he is surrounded by mystery and won't talk that much…he could just be making all this up…'_ she thought.

"You don't believe me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well…" she started.

"That's ok if you don't believe me. Most people don't, but I have proof, that I am a time traveler, have been to other worlds and am the messenger of the Royal Family."

Natsume just looked at him. "What proof? Sorry I don't believe you…its just…just…well…its just that there are so many strange things here that are different from my world…that…I don't know what to believe anymore." She sat down on the soft green grass.

"There are many things to believe and not believe. Just trust what your heart, not your head, tells you." He said while looking at Natsume with his deep blue eyes, as she lay on the ground with her eyes closed. "But here is the proof." He held his hand out to her and on the back of his hand were three triangle symbols, each connecting to the other. But one was darker than the other two, the one on the bottom right.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't much proof. That could be a tattoo for all I know."  
"Its not a tattoo." He said a bit angrily. He was tired of trying to explain things to her and her not believing a word he said, her just thinking he was making it all up. He stood up and looked down at her with his blue eyes, then walked off.

Natsume sighed, _'Why did I make him mad? I didn't mean to... its just... he can't be what he says he is... can he?'_ she sighed again. Soon she went back to Saria's house, and sat down in a wooden stool next to Saria; waiting for her to wake up.

Link was mad and a bit hurt that Natsume didn't believe him. "I guess I can't blame her for not believing me." he said to himself. "After all, she is from another world." He walked around the Lost Woods some, deciding what to do. "OW!" he said as he rubbed his head and looked around to see who threw that rock at him.

"HAHAHAHA!" a hysterical laugh came from the tree trunk nearby. Link took the rock and sent it sailing through the air.The rock flew into the black hole of the tree. "OOF!" said a voice from the tree. The rock had hit its mark.

"Do you want another?" asked Link as he picked another rock up.

"NO! No thank you." said a Skull Kid as he climbed out of the tree trunk. His red-yellow eyes looked at Link. "Sorry...I was only playing, Link."

Link dropped the rock with a sigh. "Sorry,I'm just not in a good mood...uhh...see ya." He waved a bit and headed home.  
At Saria's house

Two emerald eyes opened and looked around. Saria giggled when her eyes fell on Natsume, who had fallen asleep on the stool. She looked really silly. Natsume had fallen asleep a little crookedly,and was drooling a bit.

"Huh...?" Natsume said sleepily. She looked around and saw Saria looking at her. "AH!OH! You're awake! Good!" she said smiling as she fell out of her chair to get over to Saria. "How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good except for where I got hit with that arrow." she said as she lifted her hand, indicating to the spot she had been shot. She had been hit just below her right shoulder. Saria touched it gently, and looked at her fingers. Blood was on them. "Hmm... the bandages must have fallen off," muttered Saria.

"Here," said Nastume as she grabbed some bandages Link had left out. She helped Saria rebandage the wound, after cleaning it throroughly.

Link left the Lost Woods and went back to Kokori Forest's little village. He went to Saria's house and went to go inside, but stopped. He could hear them talking...

"So," said Natsume's voice. "You've raised Link since he was a baby?"

"Yes," came Saria's reply.

"Okay...then you shoud be able to answer my question." She looked at Saria, who seemed ready to answer the question, if she could. "Is Link really the Hero of Time?"

"Yes he is."

"But...how? He's only a fourteen year old kid!" said Natsume a little angrily.

"Don't get angry, Natsume. Just because he's fourteen doesn't mean he can't be the Hero of Time. You've probably done something someone thought was impossible for you to do at your age, at some point. Didn't they?"

Natsume nodded her head. "Thank you Saria. I'm going to go back to Link's house, and wait for him so I can apologize for not believing him." She left Saria's house and went to Link's. While she waited for him, she practiced what she was going to say to him.

Link had listened to their conversation, well, he mainly eavesdropped if that is what you would like to call it. He heard Natsume get up and head to the door. Link ran behind Saria's house and climbed onto the roof. He watched Natsume go back to his house, and watched her disappear behind the cloth door.

_Thud!_ Link had jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. He had landed on his feet,but almost didn't, and ran to his house. He paused with his hand in front of him ready to pull aside the curtain/cloth door, and go in. But he stopped when he heard his name.

"Link...I uhh...I'm sorry that I..." she fumbled for words.

Link stood behind her and said,"Sorry for being so rude and not believing what I said." he finished for her. Natsume jumped at the sound of his voice. She nodded her head. "Well," said Link. "Apology accepted." he smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. But her smile faded quickly as some dark thought clouded her mind.

"Link, I have something I think I should tell you." she said, and Link looked at her with concern for he sounded worried.

"What is it Natsume?" he asked as they sat down.

"Okay..." said Natsume as she started with a sigh. "It came back a second time when I was at Saria's house."

Link sat back in his chair with a sigh. "The dream came back again?" he looked at her, and she nodded her head, confirming that it was true. "Okay…I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to us soon. So I think we should leave the forest."

"Huh?" Natsume looked at Link. She was puzzled. "What do you mean by 'us'? I thought they were after you."

"There must be something about you. And if the dream is coming back, that must mean something as well." said Link looking at her. Natsume seemed to freeze as she looked up into his blue eyes. It was as if he could see right into her very soul. "I'm sure there is something about you that they want, or something that they fear in you. I can sense it.But don't ask me what it is,because I'm not sure." he said before she could ask any questions. "Now," he went on," I think this will be our last night in the forest.We will leave in the early morning.Got that?"

"Yes sir." Natsume said sternly, and saluted.She looked all serious, Link couldn't help but laugh. "If we are to leave that early, I propose we go to bed early." So they both got ready for bed,and went to sleep. They both tossed and turned. They were both having trouble sleeping, but no matter, they fell asleep sooner than they thought. And soon the sun was up, and Natsume was being shaken by two strong hands.

"Natsume, wake up."

"Just five more minutes Dad..." said Natsume as she turned over, and pulled the blanket over her head.

"I'm not your dad. Now wake up!" Link grabbed the blanket and tugged it off Natsume, and she shivered and felt around with one hand for the blanket. "Come on," said Link pulling on Natsume's arm, and dragging her out of the bed.

"OW!" cried Natsume as she hit the floor with a loud and hard thump. "What was that for!"

Link laughed and threw a bundle of clothes at her. "Put these on so you don't get cold and so you don't stand out much. Oh, and pulling you out of the bed was to wake you up. You are a heavy sleeper!" Link ran out of his house and slid down the ladder as a boot flew over his head. "You missed!" he leaned against the tree and another boot landed in front of him, just barely missing him. _'She's in a good mood.'_ he thought sarcastically.

Natsume changed into the clothes Link had given her. She was now wearing a long, tanish white dress with designs on the sleeves, and hem. And Link had given her boots to wear that were for traveling. She picked up the bag Link had given her to use, slung it onto her shoulder and climbed down the ladder, then followed Link out of the forest. When they got out of the tunnel of the forest Natsume gasped at what she saw. It was a giant, pink flower bud that was taller than a full grown man. She swerved from the path and ran over to the flower.

"Natsume! Stop! Don't go near that!" he yelled, but he knew Natsume wouldn't listen to him, because she was still in a bad mood. He dropped the bag he was carrying and ran after her, his sword unsheathed and read for battle. "**STOP!**"

"It's just a flower, Link. Chill." she said turning to face him. She looked at his sword, "What are ya gonna do? Cut it to ribbons just because you can?" A whirring sound came from behind Natsume and a giant shadow was cast down on her. She turned around to see what was behind her. "Oh my gosh!" The seeming-less _'flower'_ was flying behind her, and had big, jagged blades spinning around. Ready to cut anything it came in contact with.

Link rushed in and pushed Natsume back and got his shield up and blocked the blades from hitting him. The flower was knocked back, but that didn't stop its pursuit. "Get back Natsume!" he rushed around to the other side as the blades struck the ground of where he had been standing. Natsume actually listened to him and ran back to the path.

_'What are you doing Natsume?'_ she thought. _'Are you just going to stand here and watch him get hurt? Are you going to let the person who saved you from a pack of wolves die, knowing that you could have helped him?...No.'_ she turned back around and picked up a fairly good sized rock and chucked it at the flower. "Over here you stupid plant!" she threw another rock at the plant. The plant turned and headed for Natsume, it's blades down and facing her, leaving its underside open to attack. Link held his sword up and it started to glow blue. He charged at the underside of the plant, shoving his sword into the plant. The plant jerked back and crashed into the ground and died. "Are you okay Link?" asked Natsume worriedly, as she walked over to see if he was hurt.

Link nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" he looked up at her, and saw her nod her head. "Good…" he sighed then his voice took an edge. "Natsume, next time I tell you to stop, stop! You could have gotten hurt or even worse, you could have gotten killed! If I was in your world, I would listen to you. I know that these things fascinate you, but you don't know how dangerous these things can be. So, next time, for goodness sakes, LISTEN!" He scolded. Natsume looked down, she felt ashamed that she had put them both in danger.

_'He's right…I don't know anything about this place. That looked just like an innocent flower, and it attacked us…I'll listen to him from now on.'_ She thought as she followed Link down a new path. "So, Link, where are we going?"

"We are going to Kakoriko Village. I'm going to meet with this man you told me about. If he works for Ganondorf, he is most likely from a big village and Kakoriko is on of the biggest around here." He pulled out a small blue instrument and started to play a different song that sounded kind of like a farm/ranch song. Epona came running over to them, and Link jumped onto her back and held his hand out to Natsume. "C'mon, I won't let you fall." He pulled her up and Epona ran faster than she had before, and ran towards Kakoriko.

Epona stopped about thirty minutes later in front of a bunch of stone steps that lead up to a wooden gate. Link climbed off, helped Natsume off and headed up the steps quickly. Natsume tried her best to keep up, but couldn't. She wasn't used to running up so many steps. When she reached the top Link was just standing there waiting for her. "Hurry up. You can rest when we get to Impa's house." He took her hand and started running into the village. She blushed when he took her hand and ran after him. '_Why am I blushing? Do I really…do I really like him?'_ she thought. _'Yes.'_

Link knocked on a house door, and a tall woman with silver hair, red eyes, wearing a silver armor shirt, black shorts, and boots opened the door. "Come in Link, and you are?" she looked at Natsume.

"My name is Natsume, pleased to meet you Impa." She bowed.

Impa bowed and waved her hand for them to sit down and rest. Natsume sat down, grateful for the chance to rest. Link sat down next to her, while Impa sat across from them. Link and Natsume told Impa about all that had happened, and described what the man looked like. "Yes," said Impa. "I have seen that man about. He comes here at night, and stays in the abandoned shack in the graveyard. Where Dampe used to live."

"Thank you Impa," said Link pushing away from the table and standing. "Let's go Natsume. I'd like to have a talk with this person before he leaves." They both headed out the door, and walked across the village and went to the graveyard. "Keep close Natsume. Ghosts will attack if you are not careful." At the sound of ghosts Natsume freaked and clung to Link's arm. He blushed and tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go. He sighed and continued on with Natsume clinging to his arm. They walked over to the run down shack. "Open up," said Link as he pounded on the door.

"Who goes there?" Came a muffled man's voice from behind the door. Link recognized it right away. It was the same man's voice that had attacked Saria.

"I said open the door." Link said again in a more commanding voice. The door opened slightly and two dark eyes looked out, saw Link and slammed the door shut. But before he could do that Link put his foot in the way and held the door open. "I would like to talk to you, sir."

"About what? I don't have time for talking now. Good day." he tried to shut the door again, but Link pushed it really hard, knocking the man back.

"This won't take long, if you cooperate." he let Natsume come in and shut the door behind her. They stood around the man. "First of all, what is your name?"

"Blanu, and you two don't need to introduce yourselves."

"We already know that we don't need to introduce ourselves. Is the one you are working for named Ganondorf? If so, did he get free? Where is he hiding? Tell me!" Link grabbed Blanu by the shirt and shook him. Natsume was a bit scared. She had never seen a kid be so violent, and treat someone older than them like that.

"He is not yet free..." said Blanu staring at Link. His dark eyes glanced at Natsume, and a smile appeared on his face. "But he soon will be!" He punched Link and threw him into the wall, grabbed Natsume and was out the door in an instant. Natsume screamed and hit Blanu hard over and over. Blanu press a spot on her neck and she was out like a light. He climbed onto his horse and took off across the field.

Link winced as he stood up. "Natsume!" he yelled as he took off out of the old shack. He ran to where Epona was, hopped onto her back and the chase began. It didn't seem like Epona would be able to catch up with a full grown desert horse, but she was from Lon Lon Ranch. One of the best ranches around. And though she was smaller she caught up quickly with Blanu's horse. Link ducked as Blanu tried to hit him. He was riding Epona bareback and she had no reins so he had nothing to hold onto except her mane. Epona swerved and got close to Blanu's horse and Link hit him knocking him off, along with Natsume. Link pulled Epona over,and they stopped Blanu before he could get back up and run off with Natsume. "Hand the girl over," said Link angrily. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Blanu. Blanu cowered in front of him. He picked Natsume up and held her up to him. Link took Natsume and laid her in front of him, supporting her with one arm. "Tell me what is going on, Blanu." Blanu nodded his head solmnly.

"You see," started Blanu. "My future self is helping me...we are working together to help bring him back."

"Why do you need Natsume to help bring Ganondorf back?"

"She has special powers that will break the seal, and let him be free once again..." said Blanu shakily. "I was told to bring her to him, after my furture self had failed. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it if my furture self couldn't."

Link couldn't help but smile. "Blanu, your future self didn't even get near her." He climbed off Epona's back,and set Natsume on the ground gently. He smiled a little when he looked down at her. It looked as though she was sleeping peacfully.

"You care for that girl, don't you Link?" asked Blanu. He noticed the little smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he looked at him.

"I can tell you are developing feelings for this girl. I warn you, do not let those feelings develop. If you do, it will only lead to heartbreak."

"Stop changing the subject. Now, tell me,where is Ganondorf hiding?" he said kneeling down near Blanu. His sword wasn't fully sheathed. Link wasn't taking any chances. It was just in case Blanu tried to pull another stunt. _'Is it that obvious I like her?...No, I can't fall in love with someone from a different world, and especially at a time like this. I have to get rid of Ganondorf before he causes more trouble.'_ he thought.

"He is near the desert, in one of the many caves...which one? I do not know..." he said in fear that Link would get mad at him and hurt him.

"Don't worry," said Link, putting his hand on Blanu's shoulder to hopefully ease his fear. "I won't hurt you anymore, if you don't hurt me, Natsume or anyone else." He turned and picked Natsume up, and climbed onto Epona once more. "Impa, please watch this man, until I am done with Ganondorf. And everything is well again." Blanu looked behind him, and nearly yelped in surprise, for Impa was standing behind him. She had been standing behind him listening to the whole conversation quietly, and she didn't mind that Link didn't say anything to show she was there.

"No problem Link. It is my duty to make sure nothing bad will befall Hyrule, so if this will help save Hyrule, I will do it." She folded her arms across her chest.

"It will help. I don't want him to blabber to someone and then that someone to go warn Ganondorf about my coming to stop him." He made Epona turn around to face Impa directly. "Should I take Natsume with me?" he asked.

"You can, but you would just be taking her to Ganondorf just like his minions planned to do in the first place, but he will be getting the girl from his worst enemy."

"Good point…" he said slowly, wondering what he should do with Natsume. _'Should I leave her here? If I did she would be safe…maybe. But who would I leave her with? I don't want Impa to have to watch her **and** that buffoon. And if I take her with me, I can keep an eye on her, but…'_ his thoughts went back to when Natsume ran over to the flower and got them attacked. _'She might do something like that again…and that wouldn't be good. Besides, I could use some company on this trip.'_ He sighed. "I guess I'll take her with me, I don't know who to leave her with, and I don't want her to be a burden to anyone else."

"I know what has made you come up with that decision. You like her, just as Blanu has said. You like her, and would rather watch after her yourself." She said with a smirk. She had Blanu by the shoulders, in a tight grip. He had tried to escape and get away, but the Sheikah was too fast for him.

"So what if I like her?" he retorted. Natsume blushed a bit as she rested in Link's arms. She had become conscious but made it seem like she was still sleeping, and listened to the conversation quietly.

"You know what dangers it can cause, and what troubles too…don't you Link?"

"Of course I do, but this is my decision." With that he waved goodbye to Impa and rode off to Gerudo Valley, the biggest desert place in all of Hyrule.

"Link?" came a quiet voice.

Link looked around, and then figured Natsume must have wakened up. He looked down at her, and smiled a little. "Awake now?"

"Yes," she continued talking quietly. "Did you really mean it when you said that you liked me?" she asked looking up at him. She was blushing a bit.

"Uh…" Link looked away as his face flushed a bit. "Well…yes."

Natsume smiled and hugged him the best she could, and almost knocked them both off Epona's back.

"H-hey! Be careful! You'll knock us off!" his face was completely red and his blue eyes a little wide with shock, but his mouth curved into a smile of a bit of pleasure from the hug.

_'He really likes me,'_ Thought Natsume happily. _'I'm glad because I like him too.'_ she sat up and let Link help keep her on Epona's back as they got closer to the valley.

When they reached Gerudo Valley they were stopped by one of the female guards. She had dark red hair in a pony tail, dark, tan skin, and wore a purple uniform and carried a spear taller than the guard herself. "You aren't allowed past this point." She said, holding her spear up at them.

"We are friends of Nabooroo, and we have come to see her." Said Link pushing the spear away with his hand. When the guard heard that she was unsure, but let him pass anyway. Anyone who was a friend of their leader could pass, couldn't they? That guard didn't know.

Epona trotted through the fortress area behind that gate the guard was guarding. The fortress was made of stone block like houses, and female guards that looked very similar, to exactly alike the one guard they had just met, were all over the place doing their jobs.

"Uh, Link?" Natsume said as she looked around at the guards. A few of them stopped what they were doing to look at them. "All the guards are women…there is not a single guy anywhere…" she was confused.

"Of course. The Gerudos Warriors are an all woman group. No men are allowed. You could say they don't like men, but in later years they do get married with other Hylians. But when they do get married, a male will only be born every hundred years. Or so I've heard."

"Strange." She waved to one of the guards, who did not dare to wave back to her. That guard just went back to patrolling around the fortress.

Epona rode up a little hill and to an archery area. Some Gerudo women were practicing their archery on horse back, and doing very well. _'I bet they could beat even the best from our world. Boy, would it be funny if some of the best archery men from our world got beaten by these women.'_ Natsume thought happily.

Link stopped Epona, and climbed off. He helped Natsume down, and walked over to one of the women who were scolding one of the other women who had just got done shooting at the giant targets. She had missed a bunch of them. "Excuse me, Naburu?" said Link as he stopped behind the tall Gerudo woman. She was different from the others. She wore a white outfit instead of purple, and wore a bit more jewelry than the others. She still had dark skin, like the others.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around to face Link. "Oh, Link. Good to see you again. What do you need? Or are you just here for a visit?" Her red eyes looked at Natsume. "And I see you brought a friend too."

"This is Natsume, and we came to ask you a question since you are the leader of the Gerudos." His blue eyes looked up at her to see if she was listening, and indeed, she was. "So, I figured you would know where Ganondorf is hiding."

"He is back?" she asked. She sounded surprised and outraged. Naburu never liked Ganondorf, since he tried to kill her a long time ago when he was free again.

"Yes. Well, not really. He is still partly sealed away in the Evil Realm. But he is trying to get back, and is so very close. And you know the desert like the back of your hand. So you should know where he might hide," he finished.

"Ah, I see. Well, he might be hiding over near the Spirit Temple. You remember that place, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do. Don't suggest or entertain the idea I don't. I saved you from the two witches, Koume and Kotake, in that place. Remember?"

"Yes." She said with a laugh. "I was only teasing you Little Hero. He is most likely in the caves near the temple, or in the temple. Maybe even both. And…" she turned to Natsume. "I am Naburu, and as you probably have guessed, the leader of the Gerudos." She held her hand out to Natsume and shook Natsume's hand. She had a strong grip, but didn't look that strong. She let go of Natsume's hand and looked at both of them. "You two should head to the temple now and stop him before he gets free. Go!" She pushed them back towards Epona; she had more important things to do than direct two kids into the desert wastelands. While Link and Natsume climbed back onto Epona's back, they could hear Naburu scolding the archers again.

Epona trotted to another gate in the fortress, and they stopped as another Gerudo, who was in a higher rank than the others stopped them. She was obviously in a higher rank, for she had short hair, and wore white clothes, and there were very few wearing white around. "Open the gate please. We have to cross the wasteland and get to the Spirit Temple." The guard saluted them and ran over to a tall ladder, and climbed to the top, and pulled a lever. The gate lifted and allowed them to pass.

"Horses can't go through the wasteland." Came the guards voice to them.

"I know," shouted Link, loud enough so the guard could hear him. "So I expect you to take good care of her, until we come back." He dismounted once more, and Natsume actually got down on without help. Though she did fall once she was side saddled, but hey, she got down.

Link led her past the gates and to the desert beginning. "Sorry, but I don't have anything for you to use to block the raging sands. So I hope you will be ok, if not, I guess you could always stay here with Epona and the Gerudo women."

"NO! I mean…no thanks. I'd rather come with you," she said hastily._ 'I don't want to be stuck with those women…they might make me learn archery then sit and scold me forever because I couldn't hit the target. Besides, I'd rather be with Link.'_ She followed Link into the desert. At first she didn't think it would be so bad because there was no wind. Then all of a sudden whoom! The wind was raging and sand was everywhere. "Link!" she shouted so her voice could be heard over the roar of the wind. "Do you know where you are going? I can't see a thing!"

"Trust me!" he shouted back to her. About thirty minutes later, but it seemed like hours later, Link grabbed Natsume and picked her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, as her face flushed.

"Hold on!" Suddenly he jumped and Natsume felt herself falling along with Link. The sand and wind disappeared as they landed at the bottom of a tall well like room. "There." He set her down. "We're out of the wind and sand for now."

She looked around, her yellow eyes adjusting to the barely flaming torches that were down there. "Where are we, and how are we going to get out of here?" she looked around for an exit but didn't see one.

"There is an exit, don't worry. I just thought you would like to get out of the wind and sand for a minute. But if you are that anxious to move on I guess we could leave now." And once again they were off and across the room. Link pushed at one side of the wall and it moved! It moved just like a sliding door, and led down into a dark tunnel. He reached over and took one of the un-burnt torches and lit it with another one that was burning. "This should lead to the ghost, and he will lead us to the temple." He started walking ahead.

"G-g-ghost?" she asked, quite startled that he was talking about a ghost helping them. She had always heard ghosts were evil, and took people's souls and stuff like that. So she was quite afraid of them. She ran over and caught up with Link, and once again, clung to his arm. Link didn't say anything, he only blushed.

They walked, and walked. Soon they were out of the dark tunnel, and they walked up a winding stone path that led upwards. When they reached the top, a giant ghost holding a lantern greeted them. "Hello. Going to the temple? Follow me." the ghost floated over the ground and flew across the raging sands and headed deeper, and further away. Link took Natsume's hand to comfort her, and they ran after the ghost.

The ghost led them over sand dunes, and close to sand tornados and over quicksand. A few hours later, they reached the temple and the ghost had disappeared, without even waiting for a thank you or some sort of praise. They walked up the steps and looked around from up there. No cave was in sight. "Do you really think there is a cave he could hide in around here?" asked Natsume, as her yellow eyes looked around past the stones, and other things in the area.

"I don't think there are any other caves around here, except for the Great Fairy's Fountain, which is in that cave over there." he pointed to the only cave in sight.

"Then I guess that means he's inside somewhere...right?"

Link nodded his head, turned and went into the temple. Natsume follow, but not so close this time. She had a feeling something might happen, and that Link might have to fight. So, if he had to fight, she didn't want to be in the way.

Natsume heard a crash of what sounded like glass against a metal. She ran ahead to see what happened, and saw Link standing there with his shield off his back and onto his arm, as if he had blocked something. Several pieces of shattered glass was laying on the floor in front of him. "What happened?" asked Natsume.

"I suppose you could call them 'ghost' pots. We don't really have a name for them. Its just basically pots that fly at an intruder or enemy." He put his shield back onto his back, so it would be easier to carry.

"Oh…" she kneeled down next to the once 'ghost' pots. _'There are many strange things in this world…I'm glad there is nothing like this in my world.'_ She thought with a relieved sigh. She felt something tug on her arm.

"C'mon, we have to get moving. I don't mean to rush you, but this is important. If I don't stop Ganondorf, Hyrule will be in great peril. And once it's in great peril, I have to go after Ganondorf again, even if it takes my life." He pulled her up to her feet and led her down a hall. As they were walking Link suddenly stopped Natsume from going any further by holding his arm out. "Wait here." He walked forward a few paces, then ran several feet further away from the entrance. Natsume was confused on what he was doing, but suddenly she heard a screeching sound. It sounded like a phantom screech. A shadow fell over Link and started to get bigger. Link stood still, waiting. _'He's waiting for something, but what is he waiting for? What was that screech?'_ she thought as she watched. He jumped away and a giant severed hand fell from the ceiling and almost hit him. Slash! There was another screech. The screech came from the hand, as Link hit the giant hand with his sword. It was a horrible, loud, agonizing screech. Natsume had never heard such a horrifying sound before, but it didn't seem to bother Link.

"Get back here!" yelled Link as he ran after the hand. The hand was trying to runto get enough distance so it could get back onto the ceiling, where it thought it would be safe. The sword in Link's hand started to glow. It glowed orange at first, then turned to a blazing blue. "HIIIYA!" Link leapt at the hand and cut it in half with the glowing blade. When the hand was cut in half, not a single drop of blood fell to the ground. It was as if it had no blood at all. _'That is strange. It has muscle and bones…but no blood.'_ Thought Natsume. The hand disappeared with another shriek. He looked around to see if there were any more hands waiting to come through the ceiling and attack. "It's safe now Natsume. Come on. I feel that we need to hurry now. And please, keep close. I have a bad feeling about this." Natsume ran over to him, and kept close as he had instructed.

They walked through many different rooms, that had different puzzles, and monsters to fight to get to the next room. Hours later they were back in the room they had entered the temple in. "We're back at the beginning!" said Natsume in an outraged awe. "The entire temple was a circle!"

"No, I led us in this circle. Don't give me that look." He told her, for she was giving him an angry, somewhat scary look. "I have a good reason for leading us back to this room. You see that up there?" he pointed up to the ceiling.

"Yes?" she said not really following what was so good about the ceiling.

"Well, if you wait a minute, and move back over this way…" he walked over to her and moved her back. As soon as he moved her back, that piece of ceiling tile came down. It looked like it was a platform of some kind, and it was hooked onto four chains. "Now," he took her hand and pulled her onto it. When they stepped on it, the platform part of the ceiling went up, and they were now standing in the middle of a room they had been in. The room was a bit dark, and had a giant metallic statue of a Buddha type statue in front of them. They were suspended in the air on the platform. Natsume looked over the edge of the platform carefully, and saw they were hundreds, and hundreds of feet off the ground. _'No one would be able to survive a fall like that.'_

"Stand back, Natsume." He told her. She moved back and watched him. He was holding a bow, and pulled out an arrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to knock the face off that statue." He said smugly, as she looked at him unbelieving. Link chuckled a bit. "Just watch." He told her. The arrow started to glow yellow at the tip as he raised it up to shoot. He let the arrow go, and it hit the statue's face right in the middle. As soon as the arrow hit, the face started to crumble as if it was just dirt, instead of stone.

Natsume's jaw dropped. She was amazed. "That was stone! How could an arrow make it crumble away just like…like…like it was nothing?"

"The light arrow has special powers. And this place is very old, though it doesn't look it." He put his bow back onto his back, and pulled something else out. "Come on. I'll hook shoot us over there." He held his hand out to Natsume. She took his hand and he pulled her to him, and told her to hold on. A long chain shot from the strange device in his hand and hooked onto the bars that were behind the statue's face. Natsume gave a startled scream as they went flying through the air, and landed safely onto the clear area behind where the statue's face had been. "Its ok now Natsume. Uh…do you need to sit down? You're pretty pale." He said with concern. Natsume shook her head no.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She said waving her hands in front of her.

The bars went up and they walked into a tunnel that was in the back of the statue's head. The tunnel led them to a wide room, that had giant pillars in front of them. They moved forward to climb the ladders to get to the top when, _**BOOM!**_ The door behind them slammed down and wouldn't open again.

"I knew it!" said Link angrily. "I should have known." He ran over to the ladder and climbed up it quickly. It was like watching a monkey climb a tree, he was so quick. Natsume followed him, but much slower. When they reached the top a dark voice echoed through the whole room, though no one was there…or so they thought.

"Link! Why thank you for bringing the girl to me. How thoughtful of my most hated enemy to bring me something I need." The voice boomed.

"Hey!" shrieked Natsume as two people on brooms picked her up and held her suspended in the air. "Put me down!"

Link looked up at the two people. It was Koume and Kotake. The two witches that raised Ganondorf when he was a child, and the ones he saved Naburu from. "You two old hags! Let her go now!" he said angrily aiming an arrow at Koume.

"An arrow?" said Koume with a laugh. "That won't kill us, and you know it! And besides, if it could, we would drop this girl down to her death."

"Unless you could catch her in time, but I doubt that." Said Kotake. Both witches flew into the air and started to spin around.

_'I think I'm going to be sick…'_ thought Natsume as the two witches spun around faster and faster. Suddenly the entire room changed. They were now in the future, seven years to be exact. And somehow, though seven years past by in seconds, and the location they were in changed completely, Link and Natsume had aged seven years. They were no longer fourteen year old kids, they were twenty-one years of age now.

Link was a taller, stronger looking man. He wore the same clothes, but of course they were bigger, and his sword had changed. It had changed into a longer, stronger blade that had three triangle symbols on the hilt.

Natsume had longer green hair, and was wearing different clothes now. Instead of wearing that dress Link had given her, she was wearing a princess like dress. "What on earth happened?" said Natsume. She was a little dazed. The two witches, Koume and Kotake were no where to be seen.

"Ah, I see you two are awake now. Welcome to my castle. You, Link, should recognize it." The strange voice from earlier boomed. "You two are in the future. And have aged as time passed. Now, you, girl. You will come with me." Two big guard like monsters walked over to Natsume and picked her up.

"OW! Hey! Let me go! Link, help me!" she cried as she was taken out of the room.

Link tried to move so he could get over to her, but he had been chained to the wall somehow. _'What in the name of Hyrule?'_ he tugged against the chains.

"Stop struggling, Link." Came the voice again. "You won't get free."

"What are you going to do to Natsume?" he asked angrily. "You can go ahead and tell me. I'm not able to get free."

The voice chuckled. "You are right. So, I will tell you. The girl is going to die. Her blood will be spilled on the ancient seal to free me. I need her blood, for she is from another world, and one of those rare people from another world. Her blood is perfect for this ceremony to bring me back to my true form. Right now, as you can tell, I am nothing but a 'voice'. But I do have a form now, but it won't do me any good, its more of a ghost form, but soon I will have a body again. And Hyrule will be mine." The voice said with laughter. The voice faded away and Link knew he had left.

"How am I going to get out of here to save Natsume?" he asked himself. His blue eyes looked at the chains. _'If I was only strong enough to bend these chains…I'd be free.'_ He thought. He tugged on the chains and studied them. To see if there was some way he could possibly get free.

_**Swish!**_ Something flew and hit the chains that bound Link to one place. The chains glowed and suddenly snapped as though it was a twig. He looked around to see who helped him, but no one was in sight, but the symbol on his hand felt warm. He held his hand up and looked at the symbol. The lower right hand triangle, the triangle of Courage, was glowing. _'That must be what got me free… the power of Courage. Thank the Goddesses.'_ He thought with a sigh. He picked his sword and shield up, they were laying nearby. "I guess they didn't see any reason to get rid of them." He then ran up a bunch of stairs. _'For an evil castle…the inside doesn't look so evil.'_ And indeed he was right. The outside of the castle looked scary but the inside looked peaceful. It had stained glass windows, bright colors, and a red carpet covering the steps.

Soon he reached the top. A giant door was in his way. He walked over to it, and held his sword up to it. The sword glowed for a moment and the door opened. Screams and shouts came to his pointed ears as the door opened. The screams came from Natsume and the yells came from the guards trying to get her to hold still. Link ran towards the screams.

"No! don't come near me!" yelled Natsume, as a guard with a long spear walked towards her. He planned to stab her through the chest and pin her to the wall and let her blood go onto the seal behind them. Suddenly the guard with the spear fell over dead. He had a long arrow in the back of his neck. The spear clattered to the ground, and that clatter caught the other guard's attention. But that guard wasn't quick enough. Soon he was on the ground next to the other one, but Link didn't kill him with an arrow or his sword. He tripped the guard with his hook shot and the guard tripped and stabbed himself with his own spear.

Natsume was about to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth. "Shhh." Said Link as he untied her and helped her down from the little platform she had been standing on. "It's ok."

Koume appeared above their heads with Kotake next to her. "Everything is not _'ok'_ Link." They flew down, and Kotake flew down, knocking Link back with her broom. While Koume took Natsume, and cut her hand with a knife. Koume led Natsume over to the great seal, by force, and forced Natsume to lay her bleeding hand onto the seal.

When her hand touched the cold metal, she felt a great sick feeling go through her body. It felt as though the seal was actually _'drinking'_ her blood. Not just let the blood stain the metal, but _'drink'_ it.

Natsume jerked back, and Koume let go of her hand, resulting in Natsume falling over onto the stone floor. Natsume's yellow eyes looked up to see the great seal opening and something coming out of it. But her attention was drawn away as a hideous scream echoed through the room. The scream came from Kotake. Link had stabbed her in the shoulder with his sword, she had gotten too close to him. "Come Kotake, we are leaving. Ganondorf is free once again. Take care Gerudo King." She said and both witches disappeared.

Link ran over to Natsume and helped her up. When he helped her up, she noticed he had gotten a lot stronger. "Oh Link, thank you!" she said, nearly in tears as she hugged him. For some reason her feelings for Link had gotten stronger when those quick seven years flew by, like seconds.

"Its not over yet," said Link, hugging her back, and running his fingers through her long green hair.

"No," came a deep, dark voice. "It's not over yet. It is only beginning." Both of them turned around to see a tall dark man standing behind him. He had red hair, gold eyes, wore black armor, and had a green like skin. It was Ganondorf, one of the biggest threats to all of Hyrule, for he was the Gerudo King, and still is. He can do great damage, and cause pain and suffering with his black magic.

"I will not let it begin." Said Link, letting go of Natsume and walking towards him. "I am the Hero of Time, and I will do my job, which is to protect Hyrule from you, and other evil beings." He unsheathed his sword once again.

Ganondorf just laughed. "You think you can stop me?" a glowing orb of dark, purple-black light appeared to be forming in his hand.

"I have done so before, and I will again." Said Link with determination. His blue eyes blazing with an ancient fire, that so many people were afraid of.

Natsume watched in horror as the orb Ganondorf had forming in his hand flew at Link. Link just stood there, not doing anything to block or try to evade the attack. "Link! Move!" yelled Natsume as she started running towards him, but she stopped. He moved, and his sword did a verticle cut and hit the orb. The orb went flying back to Ganondorf and it was like a game of tennis. First Ganondorf would hit it, then Link would. The orb went faster, and faster as it went back and forth between them. It seemed as though it would never end until Link crouched down near the ground and his sword glowed blue. Right when the orb was about to hit him, he spun around in a quick circle doing a spin attack. The orb shot like a rocket at Ganondorf, and knocked him out of the air and onto the platform in the center of the room. Quickly, Link got out a light arrow and shot Ganondorf with it, jumped across the gap between the floor he was standing on and Ganondorf, and started attacking him.

Not much longer after that, the entire castle seemed to shake and several pieces of the ceiling started to fall down. Ganondorf was glowing, then he desentigrated. "Link! We have to get out of here! The castle is going to collapse!" yelled Natsume.

Link ran over to her, and pulled her out of the room at a run. "Come on! I know the way out!" He led her down many stairs and through many rooms. Several rooms had dead monsters and pieces of ceiling that had fallen down, and mysteriously caught fire. As soon as they were outside the castle, the entire castle came crashing down. Something laid in the center of the rubble. Link motioned for Natsume to stay there, and walked over to the something. But Natsume didn't listen, and followed him.

The ground started to shake and the something in the middle was a bunch of tall pillars. _'This looks all to familiar...'_ thought Link as the pillars blew up and a giant monster was standing in the middle. Link thought it was the same old form of Ganondorf turned into the monster Ganon, but it wasn't. It was a different monster. This monster had big red eyes, a shadow body that was dark and seemed like black fire.

"You both will die!" said the monster angrily. The monster ran at them.

"We will stop you!" Natsume retorted angrily.  
She started to glow, and so did Link. They both felt power from other people flow through them.

"Its the eight sages. They are giving us their power, now lets use it and seal Ganondorf back in the Evil Realm." said Link with a faint smile.

Natsume nodded her head, and a sword formed from a beam of light in her hand and they both ran at Ganondorf, determined to defeat him.

The three of them collided and there was a big flash of light as Good vs. Evil rammed head to head with each other. The next thing Link and Natsume knew was that they had to jump, dodge, and fight for their lives, and for other peoples's lives as well. Nothing was going to stop them from beating Ganondorf. _**Slash! Slash! Slash!**_ They both cut away at the giant monster, not allowing him to have much time to attack them back. Soon they found his weak spot and killed him.

There was another flash of light and they watched a normal Ganondorf was floating into an open pit of nothingness behind the seal he had come from. "I will get you Link! I will get you as well Natsume! This won't be the last you see of me! I will return!" then he disappeared, and the seal closed, locking Ganondorf in the Evil Realm once again.

"Link..." said Natsume quietly taking his hand. She looked up at him. He looked down at her, and caught her in a warm embrace. She smiled, and hugged him back.

"Thank you for helping me, Natsume. I never could have done it without you." he said looking down at her.

"Every hero has some help." she said with a smile as he leaned down a bit. He stopped and looked behind her.

"Look." he whispered to her. She turned around to see a road. A clear, see through road that led up into the sky. The clouds up there parted, and Natsume and Link could see her world. All the other Hylians, and other inhabitants of Hyrule could see her world too. "I guess this means it's time for you to go home..." he said quietly. He was sad that she had to go.

"I see...I know we will meet again someday, Link." she said trying to make him feel better. She hugged him tighter. Both their eyes closed as they hugged, and the world around them changed. It went back seven years and they were standing in Hyrule field, as teenagers again. Their peaceful, happy moment was interrupted from horses' neighs, and a bunch of cheers. They both let eachother go, and blushed a lot as the cheers changed to laughter and chatter. Link and Natsume looked to see who was there. All the people Natsume had met, and even ones she hadn't met were there. Even the Kokiri kids were there!

"Natsume!" said Saria as she ran over to them. "Hey you two love birds." she said with a smile.

"Saria! Oh my gosh! You're all better now?" asked Natsume as she hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I thought you Kokiri kids couldn't leave the forest.." said Natsume with confusion.

"Oh, yeah...The Great Deku Tree is allowing us to leave the forest for awhile." she said happily. "I'm glad he did, or I never would have seen what I did." she said with a giggle, and looked at them both. Her smile faded a little. "I guess you have to leave us, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do. I'm sure we'll all meet again." she said goodbye to everyone that had come. By time everyone was done being introduced then saying goodbye to them all, it was night time, and the moon was high in the sky.

Link led Natsume away from all the others, and over to the edge of the clear road. "I...I don't know what to say exactly..." said Link. "Except that I'm going to miss you, and I-" He stopped when Natsume put her finger to his lips to shush him, and her lips met his in a soft kiss. Link blushed along with Natsume, but he was blushing more than her. She stopped and looked at him.

"Goodbye Link." she said while turning, and walking onto the path. She was finally heading home. _'Home.'_ she thought a little sadly. _'Nothing back home will compare with what I have experienced here...and...'_ her yellow eyes looked back down at Hyrule. She saw Link still standing there watching. He started to wave goodbye when she turned to look back. Soon  
Link and all the others, and the land disappeared in a swirl of colors and she was in the dark forest again. Only this time it was different. Instead of being guided by a glowing bubble, she heard a voice calling out to her. It was very faint, and soft. _'I know that voice...its Mom!'_ she thought as she ran forward following the voice. The voice got louder and louder until she reached a door. "What is a door doing here?" she said aloud. There was just a door standing there. She opened it and light filled the dark forest. Next thing she knew she was laying in a bed...a bed in a hospital.

"Oh thank goodness!" said the woman standing next to Natsume. "I thought we had lost you Natsume!" Tears were going down the woman's face.

"M-mom? Is that you?" asked Natsume. She was shocked at her own voice. Her voice sounded weak, and it hurt for her to talk. "W-what happened?"

"Yes, its me dear. You don't remember? I guess you wouldn't...you've been in a coma for days now." she held Natsume's hand gently. "You were hit by a car that came speeding out of no where."

"How...how did I get here then?" she asked.

"A young man about your age saw it happen, and brought you here as quickly as he could. He's been in and out of this place everyday, coming in here to see you and see that you are ok. He told me he tried to get to you before the car hit you, but the car was just too fast for him to beat. He's outside if you would like to talk to him."

"Yes, I'd like to talk to him, if you don't mind." she said struggling to sit up. Her mom helped her sit up, then left the room to go get the young man who saved her. _'I wonder who he is?'_

As soon as she thought that, her mom came back in the room looking sad and a bit disappointed. "He wasn't out there. The nurse said she saw him leave when he heard you were just fine, and awake. So strange if you want my opinion." she looked at her daughter and saw she was disappointed. "I'm sorry dear. Oh, but he did leave this." her mom walked over to her briskly, and handed her a package that seemed to be a picture or poster of some kind. Natsume didn't open it. Her mother was hovering over her shoulder. "Oh." said her mom. "I'm sorry dear. I'll leave so you can open it." she smiled a little and left the room.

Natsume opened the package and a smile formed on her lips, and tears rolled down her face. Indeed it was a picture. Not a picture taken with a camera, but a drawn picture. It was a picture of her and Link kissing each other with a full moon behind them. She wiped away a tear and looked out the window, and up at the clouds in the sky. "Thank you, Link." she said aloud.

The End


End file.
